


Dumbledore's Brilliant Plan

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Dumbledore has a plan to get his favorite people together. Alternately called The Family Project inspired by X-Men fanfiction The Family Project.





	1. The beginning

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting on his staff members to come in. A ping from his wards and a thought had his door opening to the approaching staff members. As everyone took a seat except Severus Snape, Dumbledore smiled at them with a twinkle in his eyes. When the golden trio saw it they groaned quietly and sat up straighter in their seats. Severus who had also seen it stiffened and suppressed a growl.

"I have gathered you all here for a special project that I believe will bring some of you closer with the person who I have put you with. The person or people who are paired together are as follows.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy 

Harry Potter and Severus Snape 

You all will be staying in a hotel in called The Blue Cobblestone. You're mission is to rescue six magical children from an orphanage that is abusing them. I have assigned each group two children. Everything you need is already in your hotel rooms. Now grab a port key and good luck . I will see you when you return. "


	2. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd family suite what they are there for.

As soon as they landed they heard a loud noise causing everyone but Draco to brandish their wands.

"What's the matter haven't you been to a magical hotel before?"

"When exactly would we have had time to stay at a Magical hotel and how did you know that we are at a magical hotel anyway?", Harry said with a sneer that could have rivaled Snape's if the man hadn't also been doing it as well.

"Well the loud noise you just heard was the sound of us checking in. So I believe the first thing we need to do is to look at the files on the table to see what we have been sent here for along with picking our rooms.", Draco said with a smirk. 

Neville picked up the file with his and his partners names on it before handing the other two files to Ron and Harry respectively. Ron handed the file to Hermione who immediately started reading it. When she made a shocked noise everyone else looked over at her.

"Apparently Dumbledore has decided that we will be adopting children from the Kinkade Family Orphanage. It's a muggle orphanage close to where you used to live Harry.The hotel that we are in is called The Blue Cobblestone which is very expensive and know for it's large family rooms. This room in particular is the largest one with three adult bedrooms and three children bedrooms with two beds in each kids room.", Hermione said with excitement. 

"Excuse me Miss Granger but did I hear you say that we are paired up to be parents. In case you haven't noticed but unlike you and Mr. Weasley no one else hear is in a relationship.", Severus said softly in a voice full of barely concealed rage.

"I'm sorry professor but what I just read in our file confirms what Mione just said sir, he also tells us that the orphanage is a Christian place that doesn't let gays adopt children and that you have to go as a woman. He gave us our documents that state we are married couple with a last name of Prince. The file also states that we are also married in the wizarding world as well. "

Harry had just finished speaking when Severus fainted and if it wasn't for his now legal husband he would have hit the ground. Harry quickly lifted the man he was secretly in love with into his arms and laid him on the couch. He sat down next to the man's legs and picked the file back up.

"Let's get these files read because it says the appointment for meeting the children will take place in two hours. Let's start with reading the kids names and what they look like. "

Granger-Weasley children 

Anna Marie Ceasar

Age: 5 

Has fiery red curly hair that reaches her shoulders, tan skin and brown eyes 

Anthony Lukas Ceasar 

Age:5

Looks like his twin but with shorter hair 

Muggleborn twins abandoned at the age of 2. Both are a bit shy but are quick learners.

Longbottom-Lovegood-Malfoy

Madelyn Chekhov 

Age:4 

Has platinum blonde hair that frames her face, pale skin and blue eyes 

Ayden Chekhov 

Age:4 

Same as twin sister but again with shorter hair 

Parents were deemed unfit to raise them and later died when they turned 1.

Snape-Potter 

Aurora London and Alexa Paris 

Age:3

Both look like smaller versions of Bellatrix Lestrange. Are like Nymphordora Tonks. 

The Lestrange's gave them up for adoption because they were thought to be squibs. Their first and middle names were given to them by the orphanage. They were dropped off at the age of six months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	3. Meet the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus go meet their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long on this one but I didn't know how I wanted it to go clearly.

When Severus came to he still pretended to be out as he wanted to hear what the others were saying without having to participate in the conversation. He was actually very happy that he and Harry now have to raise children together as he had been in love with the man since he graduated from Hogwarts. But he was not willing to tell the man how he felt. He had hoped that when the man had returned to be the Gryffindor Head of House and the new DADA teacher he would have gotten over it but it had only grown when he and his friends returned.

Finding out that he was to be the "mother" of the children as he didn't think that Albus knew about the real reason that he created the male pregnancy potion. The real shock though was when he heard Harry say that they were now married even in the magical world as well as the muggle world is what had caused him to faint. As he fainted though it felt more like an out-of-body experience as he heard everything that was said and he saw Harry pick him up into his arms and lay him on the couch. Focusing back on the conversation around him he heard how they were planning to arrive and how they would act

"Alright Ferret, you and Luna are going to arrive first along with Neville who will be going as a female nanny/housekeeper. Draco do your Lord Malfoy thing with Luna being your airheaded wife. Nothing against you Luna, you are awesome. Neville during the tour pretend to get lost after going to the bathroom to check for other signs of abuse on any of the other children. Send Harry a Patronus telling him what you see." said Ron. 

"Hermione and Ron will be coming in after you three so keep the workers distracted as they need to check the financial records and how many kids are in the system. Hermione send me a Patronus once you are finished with that. The children are already ours we are just going to pick them up and take them home so we must move quickly and efficiently. Also they might have hidden the abuse with muggle make up so you will have to use your magic Nev. The cars are downstairs in the parking garage and the keys are in the folders." Harry said in grim tone.

"Scarhead what will you be doing with the information and how come you haven't woken Severus up yet?" Draco asked 

"I haven't woken him up yet because we typically have better conversations alone. I will be using the information to determine if I need to buy the orphanage due to the abuse. I will also use the information to have them arrested if you all see signs of abuse in the orphanage. I already have people to run the orphanage if that is the case."

Luna, in her soft lyrical voice said, "That's wonderful Harry. We must take our leave now if we want to see what we need to see."

Once that was said everyone but Harry and Severus left the room to go to the orphanage.

"Alright Severus I know you are awake. We don't have much time before we need to leave as well and we need to talk about how we will act at the orphanage."

Severus' eyes snapped open only to find himself eye to with Harry causing him to startle backward and close his again. Slowly opening his eyes again he notices that Harry had moved back enough for him to sit up. So he does and fixes his face into that blank stare that unnerves mostly everyone

" Mr. Potter, I heard the plan and I know I have to go to the orphanage as a woman. What more could we possibly need to talk about?", as he said this he rose gracefully to his feet then waved his wand over himself. A light infused his body and as soon as it disappeared he was replaced by a beautiful long dark haired pale woman.

The woman wore a black skirt suit and black strappy platform stilettos. It looked like without the heels she would be the same height as Harry. She wore the perfect amount of makeup that made her look regal instead of slutty. in other words she was gorgeous.

"Wow Severus you look beautiful and also we have plenty to talk about. Like how will we act as "couple". I know that as a female you go by the name Savannah Prince. Though from now on it will be Savannah Prince-Potter. There is also the fact that we must live together now as well."

"I don't care how we act as a "couple" there will be nothing that you could possibly do that will shock me Mr. Potter. Everything else we can discuss after we get the children to bed tonight though we will be staying in my rooms at Hogwarts as I already have the family suit due to my position as the Head of Slytherin and you gave your family quarters to the Granger-Weasley's." Severus said his voice sounding the same but with a feminine lilt causing it to sound seductive.

Harry who still was wearing his robes instantly became aroused at the altered voice. Not that the mans normal voice didn't turn him it just now sounds like sex incarnate. Clearing his throat he said, "As we are married I think you should call me Harry now. Are you sure there is nothing I could do to surprise you.". When Severus just nodded Harry smiled impishly before suddenly pulling the now woman into his arms and kissed her. Just as quickly as he grabbed her he released her. The surprised noise and blush proved his point and he internally cheered inside that the Severus didn't have time to hex him as two different Patronus came into the room stopping in front of Harry.

Neville's Patronus confirmed his suspicions that the other children were being abused as well. While Hermione's told him that the orphanage was only making enough money to keep it open and clean as well as advertising. Harry took a look at his watched and noticed that they needed to leave so he grabbed the file and Severus' hand before apparating into the parking garage. Once in they were in the car Harry pressed a button that had them a block away from the orphanage.

"Harry", Severus said with a smug smirk as Harry was about to get out of the car, "You still have your robes on Husband."

"Shit.", Harry said as he closed the door and waved his hand which caused his robes to look like a muggle suit, "Can you open that compartment and pull out the small green box? And did you just call me husband not that I don't like it I'm just curious."

"I did call you Husband and since you don't mind that is what I will call you or I will use your name while we are here at the orphanage." Severus said as he handed the box to Harry.

Harry opened the box and presented Severus with the three beautiful rings. He placed the silver ring that had his and Severus' Patronus on it on his ring finger. The other two rings that had black bands, one had a large purple stone in the middle with small silver words that form the word "Always" and the other ring was the same as the Harry's, he picked them and placed them on Severus' ring finger. As soon as the rings were set they glowed white signifying to Harry that it was a true match. Unfortunately for him Severus had turned away and didn't see the glow meaning he would have to work Severus into believing he really wanted him. He already knew about the fact that Severus loved him but he also knew that Severus would not tell him.

Harry got out of the car and Severus discreetly wiped his eyes as he had started to cry at the sight of the beautiful rings before getting out as well. He managed to get out of the car before Harry made it to the his side. Harry took Severus' hand in his as they walked up the stairs. 

Opening the door for Severus he said, "My lady after you", causing Severus to giggle unintentionally. 

Harry could feel the spy take over Severus and that Savannah had taken over. As they walked through the door Draco, Luna and another woman were walking out with two children with them. The woman winked at Harry letting him know that it was Neville.

"Ah you must be the Prince-Potters. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Your children are in their room getting the last of their things and will be soon. If you would follow me.", said a well dressed man as he walked toward what looked to be a waiting room. 

Inside the room was Hermione and Ron sitting in the chairs closest to the door. Taking a seat next to them Harry waved a DA hand signal that asks if everything is ready to which the couple nodded and used a different signal to tell him that help is on the way. Severus watched the exchange with confusion and mild curiousity then shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. 

Harry nodded to them once more before looking at Severus intently non verbally telling him what was going on. They brook eye contact when the door started to open and in walked four children. The oldest two had red hair and the two youngest children had dark hair and were each holding the hand of one the older children. Right behind them was a tall woman with blonde hair and was holding the children's bags. 

"These four children came in to the orphanage at the same time and wouldn't come out of their rooms unless I promised to ask if they can keep in contact with each other."

"That is perfect as we are each others children's godparents." Severus said with a smile. 

"Well then that is everything. A social worker will be coming by to check on their living arrangements in a week." The tall woman said before gliding out of the room. 

"Does anyone here introduce themselves?" Severus asked with disdain. 

The two youngest children walked toward Harry very slowly while the two oldest walked toward Ron.

Harry could hear the other children introducing themselves to Ron and Hermione while his two little girls watched him fearfully. As Severus was still holding his hand so he felt it when he knelt down pulling Harry down with him. 

"Hello little ones my name is Savannah and this man standing next to me is Harry. We are going to take you home with us. Would you like that?"

The one standing slightly behind the other twin nodded her head shyly. The other answered verbally but quietly. " My name is Aurora London and my sister's name is Alexa Paris.We would like to go with you but only if you promise not to bring us back here please."

"We promise to never bring you two back and we also promise no matter what. Are you ready to go now?" Harry said with a smile as picked up their bags from where the lady had put them. Severus picked them both up and walked out the room, that was now empty as the other couple had left already, with Harry following behind him. Harry put the bags in the trunk and then helped Severus get the kids into the car. As soon as they were in Severus turned to look at the children in the back.

"I must confess that I am not actually a woman and that this is not how I look. Harry and I are wizards that work at school for children that are learning how to use their magic. You two also have magic and we will teach you how to use it." With that Severus waved his wand and he became a man again. This had caused the two little girls to look at him with wide eyes.

"We wanna know how to do that.", said Aurora excitedly

"Can we still call you Mommy even though you are a man?", asked Alexa

"Yes you can call me mommy as calling us both daddy will be confusing." said Severus with a small smile.

"What does confusing mean?", both girls asked at the same time

"It means that we will not know who you are talking to. But now we are getting ready to go now so hold on tight as we will doing magic to leave here." Harry answered waiting until they nodded excitedly before pressing the button to whisk them away.


End file.
